An optical communication system is equipped with an optical module used for transmission and reception of an optical signal. In such optical module, particularly in digital coherent communication applications, a plurality of components are mounted in a relatively narrow housing. These plural components are connected by optical fibers that are used for connecting the components and arranged in the housing (e.g. Patent Literature 1).